


First Times

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [39]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female reader insert, First Time, Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Prompt Request:How about one where the OFC takes Papa III / Copia virginity?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ghost Prompts [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 28
Kudos: 36





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosewood_2427](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewood_2427/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pop your cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332044) by [KassieProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet). 



> For Rosewood_2427 who made this request of me months ago.
> 
> I got a little creative with P3 to keep this 18+

**Papa III**

You’re not sure exactly what the ritual is for. Papa III had mentioned it to you, but—as usual—his hand was between your legs, and you weren’t paying attention. All you knew was that the ritual _had_ to involve him, and he _had_ to be a virgin.

You’d squinted at him. “Born again virgin? Isn’t that a _Christian_ thing?”

“No worries, pet. It is nothing so prudish as all that.”

And then he’d brought you to a shuddering climax, and your brain had lost all capacity to retain any more details. You retained only enough to recall that there was _another_ ritual his family and Sister Imperator performed on him to technically revirginize him.

“You will be there after, _amore_? You will be there to make me a man out of me again, yes?” he’d said as he’d mockingly beat at his chest.

You’re only slightly concerned as you wait for Papa III in his bed. He’d assured you everything was on the up and up—but you’ve been a part of the congregation long enough to know that things _happen_. So when you hear him come back into his chambers, the knot in your chest loosens, and you feel your shoulders relax.

Per his instructions, you’ve lit the candles and strewn rose petals. You’re in a lovely white lingerie set, and you sit up on your knees to greet him as he comes into his bedchambers. When he does, you can see that he looks tired.

“Love?” you ask, and his head turns to look at you.

“Ah! _Amore_ ,” he says, perking up a bit.

He starts divesting his garments—and you spy subtle blood spatters on them—as he glides over to the bed. When he gets down to his boxers, you at first think that they’re similarly covered in blood, but upon closer inspection you realize that pattern is just tiny hearts.

You take him up into your arms.

“Do you still want to do this, love? I could draw us a bath and—”

He captures your mouth in a kiss with too much spit.

“We have 12 more hours. Better be making the most of it, eh?” He twitches his eyebrows at you.

“But what does that _mean_ , Papa? _How_ are you a virgin?”

“It is meaning that I was ‘cleansed’, and all prior carnal knowledge,” he makes a popping noise with his thumb and his cheek, “gone!” He drapes himself backwards, sprawling on the sheets. “I am the baby lamb and you are the wolf.”

You giggle and crawl over him, kissing up his neck as his hands land on your rear to massage your ass cheeks. When you grind yourself down on his cock, he gasps and presses you into him.

“So good!”

Despite his urgent thrusting, you take your time with him, kissing up and down the column of his neck, chest, and legs—you purposefully avoid his groin. When you bypass it again on your way back up, he pouts at you.

“Is this any way to treat your Papa? Only with the teasing?”

You lave at one of his nipples and he jerks.

“Just trying to make your first time good, Papa.”

“You will make Papa pop like a champagne bottle.”

You suck at his neck.

“Would you like that, Papa? To fill me up with your cum?”

His hands are quick to fly up and dig into your ass

“ _Dolce misericordia Lucifero!_ ”

You straighten up and pull out your tits; they rest pert on top of your bra. Then you wiggle back down his body. He lifts up on his elbows slightly to look at you as you peel down his boxers. His flushed cock lays thick and lush, curled heavy on his hip.

When you take it up, he tenses and shudders. It’s hot in your hand as you position it between your tits.

“So soft,” he breathes as you begin to massage him with your cleavage.

He gasps and clutches at the sheets as you slowly stroke him until your stomach muscles start to protest. When you lean up again, he makes a whimper of protest—but you crawl up his body and display your exposed breasts to him. Papa III’s eyes widen, and his hands come up. They hesitate slightly, so you take them and place one over each of your breasts. As he massages them, his thumbs swiping over your nipples, Papa’s mouth goes slack.

“Would you like to taste them?”

His blown eyes flick up to yours even as he’s giving an involuntary lick to his lips, and he nods. You lean down and press your one boob into his lips, which part so he can suck and lick your nipple. The sensation makes you throb between your legs, and you rock your pussy into his chest; your panties are crotchless, so you know Papa III feels your wetness on him. He bucks his hips up into nothing, but all you do is switch tits.

You feel his hands slide up the back of your thighs, and you allow it. A finger creeps closer to your entrance, and you sit up—Papa half following you up with his mouth.

“ _Mia amore_ ,” he whines.

“Do you want to make me nice and soft for you?” You swivel your hips as you press down into him. “Do you want me all wet and slick and ready for your nice, hard cock?”

“ _Please_.”

You knee up his torso.

“Then eat me,” you say as you press your lips to his.

He moans and wiggles his tongue into your slit, his hands reaching up to sink into your thighs. It takes some gentle correction and directions, but soon enough Papa III’s tongue is flicking and swirling at your clit.

“Oh yes, Papa!” you gasp as you rock into him. “Yes! Fuck me with your tongue.”

Papa continues to lap at you, and soon you’re at your peak—body tense and legs trembling.

“Faster! Oh! Don’t stop!” you pant out.

And then you feel yourself explode and contract all over his face as you moan and gasp. As the last waves of your orgasm are massaged out of you by his tongue, you roll off him. He wipes his chin—shiny with your slick—off with the back of his hand, his eyes now predatory as he shifts to lean over you.

“You will now deflower me, yes?”

You spread your legs lasciviously.

“Yes, Papa.”

He rolls over you, kicking off his heart boxers as he does so, then rises up on his knees. There’s a brief moment when he looks unsure of what to do, but then he puffs up his chest and grabs your one leg to place on his shoulder. He grabs his dick at the base and runs it up and down your slit, his eyes rolling back a little as he does so. When he goes a little low, you jerk, and he opens his eyes.

“Ah. _Scusa, amore_.”

The tip of his cock finally finds your hole, and he begins to push in—his breathing stuttering the entire time. He pushes in slowly, his eyes suddenly fixated on where he’s disappearing into you, his breath coming out in small pants. When he bottoms out, his eyes close and his hands grip at your hips hard. You clamp down nice and hard around him, and he cries out. 

His eyes spring open. “No more games!” he gasps.

And then he’s down over you, boxing you in with his arms. His lips find your neck as he starts thrusting hard into you. You moan as you wrap your legs around his waist and grip into his hair.

“Ai! So tight! So wet! So hot!” he chants as he drags his lips across your shoulder. His hips start stuttering, and he starts whining.

You pet his head.

“It’s ok, love. You can cum.”

He growls, propping himself up on his arms so he can suck on your tongue as he pumps once … twice—three times into you before letting out a grunt as he spills hot inside you. His head comes down to rest on your breastbone—his breaths warm and moist on your skin—as he continues to thrust slowly in and out of you.

He finally rolls off you and snuggles into your side.

“Apologies, _amore_.”

You grab up his hand to kiss.

“You were perfect, Papa.”

He chuckles. “You are very kind to your Papa. A little cleanup and we try again, yes?”

You grin at him.

* * *

**Copia**

Copia was a late bloomer. An anxious kid who sat quietly and observed and plotted. He knew he was going to make something of himself, so he buckled down and applied himself through the unholy seminary. While his peers were out every night celebrating Satan through sin, our dear Cardi was hitting the books and familiarizing himself with The Clergy players. 

He had eyes, though, and spent many nights pleasuring himself to the thoughts of the pretty people who caught his gaze—imagining what he’d do to their bodies once he felt free enough to stray from his pursuits. Over the years he had more than one offer from men and women alike, but—after turning so many down—the offers stopped coming in. 

But now he can relax somewhat. He’s graduating top of his class, and he’s already been offered a position at one of the satellites. He puts on his best suit—a little ill-fitting, but still enough to show off the goods—and heads out to the off-campus watering hole he’s heard the other students talk so much about.

It’s one of those divey, all-purpose bars: after 6pm they fire up the mechanical bull, Wednesdays are $5 beer and a burger, and Thursdays through Saturdays there’s karaoke.

You find him there nursing an old fashioned and debating on whether or not to do karaoke. After another round and some sweet talk, you convince him to go for it. He performs “Somebody to Love,” and absolutely kills it. The whole bar makes him their mascot, and you all but beat off his other suitors with a stick and your claws—you saw him first.

You stumble back to the dorms, laughing and giggling the whole way. At one point you push him into the wall in an alley, pressing your body into him and kissing him soundly. He’s all tongue and hovering hands, but it’s kind of cute, and you move your hand down to palm the bulge in his pants. His hips buck, and he moans loudly into your mouth.

He grabs your wrist and brings your hand up to kiss your palm.

“Just a little further, _ragazza dolce_.”

Despite a few more interludes, the two of you finally make it back to his dorm room. You’ve only ever lived with roommates, and you’re not only surprised at how clean his room is but also that it’s not the closet you expected. He stands there as you survey his living space, shuffling from foot to foot.

“It is … ok?”

You snap your head up to meet his eyes and smile.

“I’ve just never seen a single.”

Now that you’re both in his room, some of his earlier shyness has reasserted itself.

“Would you …erm …”

You shuck off your blouse and skirt and jump onto his bed. It’s just as unforgiving and lumpy as the one in your triple. He’s staring at you, bug eyed, as you pat the place next to you.

“Come here, Copia.”

He goes to sit on the bed, then stops and starts to work at his buttons, then rethinks it and shuffles forward. You spread your legs and box him into you. When he’s close enough, you begin to undo first the buttons on his waistcoat and then the fly on his pants. He takes his shirt off easily enough—and you’re charmed by the freckles on his pale skin—but when you go to shove his pants down, he stops you.

“I … um.”

You yank them down despite his stuttering, and are startled when his fat, hard cock springs free. Copia’s face turns bright red.

Laughing, you say, “Well, aren’t you a little naughty?” With one hand you undo the clasp on your bra before tossing it across the room. “There.”

Copia’s eyes zero in on your breasts, his dick giving an interested twitch.

“ _Bella_ ,” he breathes, his hands twitching. You grab them and press them to your breasts, and Copia’s eyes roll back as he moans. When you scoot back further, he follows you—clumsily clambering onto the bed, his dick bouncing to and fro.

Once he’s on the bed on his side, you again press your body into him—one hand on the side of his face, the other traveling down to take his dick in your fist. Copia whines at the touch, his hips giving a thrust as his hands come up to pull your face into his. The kiss is sloppy, wet, with his lips everywhere.

You break it just enough to ask him to touch you, and one of his hands eagerly snakes down to dip into your moist panties. His finger traces the wetness on your seam, and he moans before plunging in between your lips. You gasp as the pad of his finger slips across your throbbing clit before it dips into your entrance. 

And then Copia is crying out, “Ai! _Oh cazzo sto per venire_!” before you feel him cum hot and sticky over your loose fist. You freeze as he pants, thrusting up into your hold. After he’s finished, the two of you lie there for a few moments until he tucks his head down and lowers his eyes.

“ _Scusa. Così dispiaciuto_ ,” he says softly.

“Um,” you start. You release his soft dick and hesitate before wiping his cum off on the bedspread. You run the fingers of your other hand through his hair. “It’s ok.”

“ _Scusa_ ,” he repeats. “It is, uh, my first time.”

Your heart swells. No shit.

“It really is ok,” you say as you pet his head. “Let’s just …” You think. “Have you ever eaten a woman out before?”

He shakes his head. You tip his chin up to look at you with your finger.

“Would you like to?”

He nods his head vigorously, his eyes wide and bright. You roll onto your back and begin to divest yourself of your panties.

“Just find my panic button, baby. Pretend you’re licking something sweet, ok?”

Copia scrambles down the bed to situate himself between your thighs. He looks up at you, and you nod encouragingly. His tongue pokes out—glistening and pink—and he gives a cautious lick to your slit before half moaning, half rumbling in pleasure. After that, he all but mashes his face into your cunt—his tongue wiggling in and lapping you up and down.

You grab his hair for purchase and direct him to your liking. It’s not expert cunnilingus, but he’s enthusiastic—taking direction like a champ—and soon enough you find yourself twitching and shaking on the cusp of orgasm.

“Yes, right there! Don’t stop … just like that—don’t fuckING STOP!” you cry out as Copia _flick flick flicks_ at your engorged clit. “Oh fuck … I’m gonna … I’m gonna … I’m—” The pointed tip of his tongue is relentless, and you lock up right before you start screaming out as your orgasms pulsates through your pussy and crashes in waves throughout your body. 

Copia doesn’t let up his flicking until you start laughing and squirming away from him at the sudden oversensitivity. Weakly, you push at his head, and he looks up at you, eyes twinkling.

“I did good, yes?”

You laugh. “Yes—very good, baby.”

He hoists himself up onto his knees, and you see that his dick is once again hard and flushed.

“May I … erm …can we …?” he stutters as he makes a vague sweeping gesture from in between his legs to yours.

“Condom?” you ask, and you see the panic slide over his face. “Hey,” you say, “hand me my purse, ok?”

He looks around hurriedly before spotting your purse hooked over the back of his chair. Leaning over dangerously, he snatches it up by the strap before handing it over to you. You fish out a sleeve, pinch one off the end, then toss your purse onto the floor. Crunching up, you fumble with the packet until you get it open, and then you roll the condom down his length as he shudders.

The two of you shift around until you’re mostly lying down and he’s positioned over you, hand between his legs. Breathing heavily and trembling, Copia pokes at you with his cock a few times—missing your entrance entirely—until you work a hand down to maneuver him correctly. Once you feel the tip of him in place, you direct him to push in.

By this point, the sweat is dripping off his body onto you, and he’s shaking. As his cockhead breeches you, you both gasp—you at the feeling of his fat cock stretching you and him at the feeling of your wet, tight walls close around him.

“ _Oh mio fottuto dio_!” he cries out as he slides further into you.

You wrap your legs around his waist to pull him in, and he lets out a whine as he bottoms out. His face is pinched, a furrow between his eyebrows, and his chest heaves as he breathes deeply in and out.

Running a hand down his sweaty back, you say, “Any time, baby.”

He moans out in a high pitch as he rests down onto his forearms and starts to pound into you. He’s muttering in Italian as his lips sweep across your collarbone and his thrusts start moving you up the bed. Since he’s clearly in his happy place, you worm your hand in between your bodies so you can work it down to your clit. 

You get a couple of swipes in before Copia suddenly cries out, thrusting hard into you, his hips juttering a few times before his dewy body collapses onto you. You let him catch his breath before you start to wiggle out from under him. His hand fumbles blindly for you. 

“Bathroom?” you ask.

He turns his head to crack an eye at you.

“Down the hall to your right.”

You help yourself to his old man robe, and by the time you come back, Copia is in the same position, snoring. There’s some debating with yourself before you decide to wiggle back into bed with him instead of hastily dressing and hightailing it out of there—it was his first time after all.

He sleeps pretty soundly even though you keep waking to find his arms wound around you no matter what you do. When you wake again to sunlight and birds chirping, you slide out of bed and start to get dressed.

Copia slithers about before turning his head and blinking at you owlishly.

“Stay?” he rasps.

You smile at him before bending down to kiss his lips.

“I wish I could, but I have a shit ton of crap to do today.” His face falls slightly. You caress his cheek. “That was nice, though.”

His shifts so that he’s sitting up, face open. “Was it?”

You kiss him again. “Yeah, it was.”

“Will you … can I …?”

Nodding, you scribble your dorm phone down on what in hindsight looks like an important paper. Copia wiggles around as if to get up, realizes he’s nude, and then just sits there. You’re already at his door when you hear him clear his throat. You turn back around to see him holding out your panties.

“Keep them,” you wink, and—as you leave—you see him bring them up to his nose.


End file.
